Atatakai Nukumori
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Horo x Anna.. After taking her redbeanpaste bun, he had to give her something back. Luckily, it wasn't anything of much value.


Atatakai Nukumori 

-------------------

Disclaimer: Shaman King characters do not belong to me... blah blah blah...

'Blah' - thoughts "Blah" - speech

-------------------

Anna heaved a sigh as she exited the store. She was struggling with several bags of groceries. A bone chilling wind blew, causing a bag she was holding to plunge to the ground. She shuddered and mumbled something through gritted teeth.

"The things I do for my fiance..."

---Flashback---

"Over 100° F(1), wow." Anna said, plucking the thermometer out of Yoh's mouth.

The sick fiance coughed and snuggled into his futon. She glanced over at him before leaving for the door. Hearing a muffled sneeze coming from the futon, Anna paused.

"I'll make you some soup. How does miso(2) sound?" She asked without turning around.

Yoh was struck by Anna's kindness but was too sickly to put any thought into it. He just answered with an incoherent mumble.

Anna's slippers flopped down the stairs and shuffled to the kitchen. She snatched a pink apron and tied it around her waist. She opened the refrigerator door to get some stuff for the promised soup. Empty... Well, not really. All there was left was milk and orange juice, but miso soup can't be made from that. The young itako growled and slammed the refrigerator. How was she suppose to make soup for her sick fiance without the right ingredients? Anna let out an annoyed groan. 'Where was Ryu when you need him?' She looked at the clock. 'Good. The store is still opened.' Without thinking, she dashed out the door.

---End Flashback---

Anna finally got the bags in a good position and proceeded to walk. She barely took one step before a bag leaned over and threatened to fall. 'Oh crap...' she thought.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Anna turned her head to see a familiar ainu shaman catch the brown paper container.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired.

Horo Horo grabbed another bag from her arms.

"Yoh told me you were at the store."

He rummaged through the bag and grabbed a red bean paste bun.

"So I decided to help." He took a bite of the bun.

"You've never liked helping me out before. Why are you starting now? And I thought you were going back to Hokkaido."

Horo Horo was about half way done with the bun. "Me and Pilika got lost and ended back at the inn."

"Really..." She eyed the bun. "By the by, that's my bun you're eating."

The last statement left Horo Horo choking on the bread bits. Anna threw the last bag at him.

"You might as well carry this too."

He caught the bag, but just barely spilling the contents. He looked up to see Anna heading for home.

"Anna, wait! These bags are heavy you know."

The blond girl paid no heed to the sorry ainu and continued walking.

"Anna! Sorry about the bun! I was hungry!"

-------------------

Horo Horo glanced at Anna in the corner of his eye. She still seemed angry with him. He adjusted the bags in his arms when a strong breeze blew by. Anna sneezed and rubbed her hands against her arms. Noticing this, Horo Horo stopped in his tracks. He put the bags on the ground and took off his jacket.

"What-" Anna was cut off when Horo Horo draped his jacket on her shoulders.

"You need this more than I do." He said, then bent down to collect the bags and continued walking.

Anna stood still, speechless, watching Horo Horo's back. The jacket idid/i provide her with some warmth. As she continued to walk, she realized the warmth had been coming from her cheeks. She blinked several times in confusion. Why was she blushing?

Horo Horo paused when he noticed Anna was behind. When she caught up, she had her head lowered. He could hear her mumble a "thanks".

"You should have brought a jacket, or at least worn more clothes." He said gently.

Anna look at herself and knew he was right. She was wearing her black dress and sandals. She also noted that she still had her pink apron on.

"I was worried about Yoh, so I rushed out."

Horo Horo gazed at Anna for such a long time before he spoke up.

"You love him don't you?"

There was a long pause before she responded. "Of course I do."

Then a thought occurred to her mind. "I left Yoh all alone in the house!"

"Don't worry, Yoh can defend himself. And if anything does happen, Pilika and Kororo are there."

"What?! You left Yoh alone with a girl?" Anna quickly sprinted home.

"Anna! Wait! Don't forget that Amidamaru is there too!"

-------------------

(1) I don't know what degrees it is when you're sick and I know Japanese people use Celsius instead of Fahrenheit, yet I still say 100 degrees Fahrenheit...

(2) I know Japanese people probably drink miso soup about everyday, but I don't know what other soup they drink. So...

(3) The title, I got the idea from listening to Tamashii Kasanete. I was looking at the lyrics (at AnimeLyrics) and it said that 'atatakai' meant warmth and so did 'nukumori', so I thought that was amusing.

Well, that's the end of that. So what do you think? Yeah... not really fluffy or anything... shrug I only wrote this fic for the jacket scene. This wasn't supposed to be a one-shot, but I stopped half way on the chapters and gave up, so I shortened it and made it a one-shot. So... reviews? Flames?


End file.
